¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?
by Vipera MalaFe
Summary: Harry se siente molesto al observar a Draco bailar con Pansy en la fiesta de navidad. Draco también al descubrirle con Ginny en los pasillos. ¿Cuanto se es capaz de soportar los celos?


**Este fic participa en el Drarry Fest, festejando los 100 miembros en el grupo de Facebook "We love Drarry"**

Inspirado en el video What ya want from me creado por Heaven's Artery en Youtube.

**Advertencias**: Slash (Relación entre dos hombres) Lemon con sexo explicito

**Género**: Drama, romance, mucho romance y una pizca de ¿Humor?

**Resumen: **Harry se siente molesto al observar a Draco bailar con Pansy en la fiesta de navidad. Draco también al descubrirle con Ginny en los pasillos. ¿Cuanto se es capaz de soportar los celos?

**Nota de la autora:** Me he volcado muchísimo con este fic, pues me apunte al Fest con apenas cuatro días antes de que finalizase. Se puede decir que trabajo bien bajo presión, o al menos lo intento, ya que no quería quedarme sin aportar algo de mi parte en un evento relacionado con mi otp.

Quería agradecer encarecidamente a mi beta provisional, Smiley Skeleton, a la que por cierto no le gusta el Drarry pero ha hecho un esfuerzo por corregir este escrito cuando acudí a ella en busca de su ayuda. Para eso están las amigas, gracias preciosa, te debo un favor muy grande 3

**¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?**

Muchas cosas habían cambiado en el mundo mágico desde la caída de Voldemort, tantas que era casi imposible contarlas. El reino del terror había terminado, pero no las lágrimas de todos aquellos que aun se mantenían en pie recordando a sus caídos durante la batalla.

Ese último año en Hogwarts debía ser recordado por múltiples razones. Especialmente ahora que muchos de los que anteriormente lucharon en la batalla final se reincorporaban para el séptimo curso, el último de su vida escolar.

Harry por primera vez podía respirar tranquilo sin sentir la sombra asesina acechándole amenazante por la espalda. Por primera vez se sentía común, libre, como si fuese un estudiante más cuya única preocupación tan sólo se limitase a estudiar y obtener la calificación requerida para cumplir su sueño profesional. Ser auror era su meta, seguir luchando contra las injusticias, como todo buen Gryffindor se propondría, lo haría, lo cumpliría hasta su máximo esfuerzo. Tan sólo le era necesario un pequeño empujoncito más para cumplir con las grandes expectativas que el ministro Kingsley había depositado en él.

Pensó ilusamente que su ultimo año sería tranquilo, _ilusamente_.

Pocos días después tras haber empezado el curso, en la soledad de uno de los pasillos topó con él. Con quién anteriormente fuese su mayor pesadilla dentro de las paredes de Hogwarts detrás de Snape. Su enemigo jurado desde los once y de quién aún conservaba algo que le pertenecía.

El día que tomó el valor para acercarse, saludarle con un seco y simple "Malfoy" y a continuación tenderle su varita de espino, la misma que le robó en su mansión para escapar. Pudo entonces; por primera vez; escuchar su voz sin aquel característico matiz de arrastrar las palabras. Dándole las gracias. _Malfoy dándole las gracias_. Nunca hasta el momento le pareció tan natural, como al mismo tiempo tan irreal el haber obtenido semejante declaración de aquel al que sus propios compañeros de casa llamaban el príncipe de hielo. Especialmente si iba dirigida a él.

Realmente Malfoy no era el mismo. La madurez le había golpeado severamente tras todos los juicios que su familia debió sufrir. Con su padre en la prisión de Azkaban por varios años, su madre limitada al uso de la magia y con él mismo imposibilitado de usar su herencia, o lo que quedaba de ella tras el hecho de que el Ministerio hurgase con sus manos dentro de las bóvedas de oro de la muy adinerada familia.

Ya no era el mismo idiota que Harry conoció y mentiría al decir que él sentía que era el mismo de tan sólo meses atrás. Bastaron apenas pocas palabras para que recapitulase el enigma. _¿Por qué me odiaba Malfoy? ¿Por no aceptar su mano en el tren cuando solo éramos unos mocosos? _Fue el propio Gryffindor quien extendió su mano esta vez hacía el Slytherin, temblorosa y casi indecisa al percibir un posible rechazo. Pero no fue así. Malfoy la aceptó, con una clara invitación a dar su enemistad; que había durado por algo más de 6 años; en el olvido, o al menos como un grato recuerdo de la inmadurez de dos niños.

Y fue a partir de ese día de septiembre, en el que todo se tornó como un huracán a su alrededor.

La conmoción de todos los que les rodeaban al no ver las míticas peleas, así como tampoco las confrontaciones entre casas estalló, y durante las primeras semanas, muchos pensaron vivir en un universo paralelo al verles saludarse con cordialidad por los pasillos, sin insultarse en las aulas por los errores del otro en las clases que compartían, e incluso sin hechizarse y casi llegar a los golpes al más puro estilo muggle tras el primer partido de la temporada de Quidditch. Partido en el cual, ambos capitanes se dieron la mano al finalizar, e incluso Draco felicitó a Harry por su gran recepción sobre la snitch, prometiéndole que en el partido de revancha no volaría con tanta suerte. Con una sonrisa, por Merlín y todos los magos. _Sonriéndole a Potter._

Fue precisamente aquella tarde donde las especulaciones murieron, dándole por fin a entender a todo el mundo que finalmente, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy ya no tenían ningún motivo para declararse la guerra mutuamente y que incluso hasta parecían haber comenzado a sostener una relación de amistad, o al menos de entendimiento entre ambos.

Para Draco, en cuestión de meses Harry se convirtió en un apoyo. No solo por la ayuda brindada durante los juicios de su familia, librando a su madre y a él mismo de la condena que en Lucius no se pudo evitar, sino también por el agradecimiento que experimentó al recobrar su amada varita. Porque para un mago, su varita es como una extensión de su fuerza, y el rubio lo sintió al volver a sostenerla entre sus dedos después de que Potter se la devolviese. Ganando no solamente el recuperar una parte de él que creía perdida, sino también una amistad, amistad que no supo asegurar cuando su instinto de niño malcriado le impidió darse cuenta de ello.

Y en cambio para Harry, Draco fue como la tabla de salvación que le hizo mantener la cordura cuando a su paso le vanagloriaban por el hecho de ser "_El salvador del Mundo". _Descubrió tantas cosas de Malfoy en esos meses, tantas y tan variadas que se arrepintió de no haber tomado su mano cuando pudo hacerlo años atrás.

Por ejemplo, por un lado era alguien divertido y con un humor ácido que te hacía reír hasta los límites mas insospechados, por otro lado odiaba que le hicieran esperar, y que al mismo tiempo esos ataques furiosos no duraban más que un par de minutos donde tan solo tenías que aceptar que eras un desconsiderado por no llegar a la hora acordada y acompañar tus disculpas con una cerveza de mantequilla. Además de que era estudioso y que no tenía problemas en explicarle sus dudas acerca de la tarea, llegando a ser sus explicaciones sobre la materia más comprensibles que los de la propia Hermione. Siempre pensó que Malfoy usaba trampas para aprobar sin tener la obligación de meter sus narices dentro de un libro, pero estaba totalmente equivocado.

Pero sobre todas las cosas, Harry comprendió en esos meses que Draco era una persona sensible, que ocultaba sus debilidades con una capa de cinismo y una coraza de frialdad, y únicamente por eso a veces llegó a sentirse culpable de todas las discusiones del pasado donde supo, de manera inconsciente, que había herido el orgullo de Draco provocando aquel odio desmedido en su antiguo némesis.

-_Nada de eso tiene ya importancia_. - Era lo que siempre respondía el rubio cada vez que advertía aquella mirada culpable en los ojos de Harry y la respuesta siempre era la misma. – _Oh, por Salazar, deja de una vez tu maldito complejo de héroe mártir y termina la tarea, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que echar un ojo sobre tu pergamino ayudándote, Potter_.

En otros tiempos esas palabras podrían haber resultado ofensivas, pero ahora no lo eran porque simplemente el tono con el que eran dichas no eran ni remotamente hirientes o despectivas. Y Harry tan sólo se limitaba a asentir, a volver a mojar su pluma en el tintero y a retomar su escrito, consciente de que tras él, Draco sonreía sabiéndose vencedor.

Aquellas tardes en la biblioteca, en el jardín e incluso en la Sala de los Menesteres, ya fuera compartiendo una charla, haciendo las tareas, estudiando o simplemente pasando tiempo juntos jugando al ajedrez mágico, eran capaces de aliviar el estado emocional de ambos, y con el tiempo incluso pudo reparar algunas heridas que la guerra había dejado en forma de secuelas, no físicas, pero si psíquicas.

Pronto, incluso comenzaron a verse fuera de la escuela, en Hogsmeade junto a sus amigos, quienes al principio se negaban a convivir y finalmente habían congeniado entre ellos de una manera casi milagrosa.

Antes de que pudieran notarlo la navidad ya había llegado y con ella el clásico baile que cada año se celebraba en el castillo.

Ron y Hermione, ahora que eran pareja se veían felices en la pista de baile, aún a pesar de la torpeza con la que su pelirrojo amigo trataba de no pisar a la chica y en la paciencia que esta proclamaba al danzar con sincronía entre los brazos del muchacho. Por su parte, él decidió ir con Ginny, aunque su "relación", si es que de algún modo podían calificarla como tal, no avanzó más allá de eso. Pensó que la chica le gustaba e incluso por mucho tiempo tuvo la clara seguridad de pedirle ser algo más, pero nunca llegó a término. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de sus sentimientos por ella y era injusto proponerle un noviazgo sin tener la certeza de llegar a quererla con el tiempo.

_¿Realmente las mujeres le llenaban? _Era una pregunta que se hacía con frecuencia. Siempre estuvo perseguido, con la muerte pisándole los talones. Era comprensible que hasta el momento, a sus 17 años nunca hubiese pensado en la posibilidad de experimentar. Su experiencia se limitaba a unos pocos besos y a dos chicas, Cho y Ginny. Y sin embargo, aunque debería tener en regla sus preferencias, a veces se veía a él mismo en las duchas después de los entrenamientos observando la desnudez de sus compañeros de equipo, llegando a pensar que aquellos cuerpos eran incluso más atractivos que las estilizadas curvas de una mujer. ¿Qué ocurría entonces con él?

Sólo había una cosa que realmente había llegado a avergonzarle, y es que en más de una ocasión durante todo el tiempo que compartía con Draco también se había dedicado a observarle con más detenimiento del que debería ser posible.

Había llegado a entender que era atractivo_, muy atractivo_. Que su nariz respingada, su mentón definido y su pálida piel junto al rubio casi blanco de su cabello; tan rubio como sus pestañas cuando sus párpados se cerraban ocultando aquellas lunas plateadas; le daban en conjunto un aire casi etéreo. Y muchas, _muchas veces _se había golpeado así mismo por pensar de ese modo.

Definitivamente justo en ese instante, no estaba pensando en lo guapo que lucía Malfoy vestido aquella noche con su túnica de gala. Absolutamente no estaba anhelante porque frente a él su cuerpo estaba danzando al ritmo de la música en perfecta sincronía con sus siempre elegantes y pulcros movimientos. Y por supuesto que no estaba molesto de que Pansy Parkinson fuese su pareja de baile. De que en todos los años que llevaban celebrando aquel maldito baile siempre fuese ella la pareja de Draco. Porque eran amigos. Pansy y Draco eran amigos. No estaba celoso… _¿Celoso? No._ ¿De que debía estar celoso exactamente? Era ridículo, imposible y absolutamente estúpido.

Y sin embargo, allí estaba sentado en uno de los tantos sillones donde otros alumnos también descansaban justo frente a la pista, observándole. Masticando la indiferencia que le era ofrecida, porque él no tenía ojos ni tiempo para nadie más que no fuese la chica a la que sostenía de la cintura mientras bailaban otra pieza de música clásica.

De manera instintiva Harry pasó una de sus manos sobre sus cabellos para desordenarlos, más de lo que ya lo estaban por naturaleza, y tras expirar el aire acumulado en sus pulmones mediante un fuerte y afligido resoplo, se levantó, abandonando por esa noche la celebración en su máximo apogeo. No es como si Ginny fuese a extrañarlo, ella ya sabía que solo bailaría la pieza del comienzo, la reglamentaria y que luego no volvería a pisar la pista debido a su vergüenza a hacer el ridículo con sus torpes pasos.

La mañana siguiente se presentó fría, con una nevada que calaba hasta los huesos. Durante el desayuno, por primera vez, se sentó de espaldas a la mesa de Slytherin, siendo así evidente que buscaba evitar la mirada hacía ese lugar, así como tampoco supo explicar a sus amigos la razón de su molesto comportamiento. ¿Qué iba a decir? _"Ayer vi a Draco con Parkinson y me sentí desplazado, creo que me gusta ¿Quién me acerca la jarra del jugo de calabaza? Gracias". _Imposible, totalmente imposible.

La falta de comunicación entre ellos también era notable, en especial por parte de Harry. Ya no iba a la biblioteca a buscar al rubio llevando consigo sus tareas para hacerlas juntos, ya no participaba en la continua mensajería de notas durante sus clases compartidas. Y para profunda molestia de Draco, en más de una ocasión Harry fingía no haberle visto al cruzarse por los pasillos de la escuela, así como tampoco le devolvió el saludo una tarde en la que ambos se encontraron de frente rumbo a los campos de Quidditch.

_¿Qué coño te pasa, Potter? A mi no me trates como si fuese Peeves, creyendo que puedes ignorarme. –_ Fue el comentario que le lanzó el Slytherin un día al salir del aula de pociones. ¿Qué se estaba creyendo el _jodido-niño-que-vivió para-ser-un gilipollas-profundo _para ignorarle, no saludarle y tan siquiera no devolverle la palabra?- _Creía que ahora nos llevábamos bien, que éramos amigos._

_Me importa un bledo lo que tú creas, Malfoy, déjame pasar, llego tarde a la clase de Encantamientos. _–Debía ser realmente un estúpido por creer que tendría alguna posibilidad y por eso era mejor alejarse, no verle, no tener la tentación cerca para no cometer una tontería de la que muy probablemente llegase a arrepentirse. Y de esa manera le dejó solo en el pasillo de las mazmorras, marchándose como un león devastado tras una pelea. Porque era mejor ser el enemigo, que el amigo resignado y rechazado.

No volvieron a hablarse y desde ese día, y pasadas unas semanas, Harry aún se arrepentía cada vez que las miradas de Draco se dirigían a él con indiferencia y molestia, como si prácticamente sus ojos hubiesen vuelto a convertirse en dos témpanos de hielo, mientras él tan solamente se limitaba a creer que aquello era lo mejor después de todo, por mucho que doliese saberlo inalcanzable.

Llegó el día en el que Ginny se cansó de esperar una respuesta y de manera inesperada para Harry, esta se lanzó a sus labios en un pasillo cercano a la entrada del Gran Comedor, buscando de manera desesperada el hacerle entender cuanto era que lo quería. Así como tampoco esperó que al mirar sobre el hombro de la pelirroja, su mirada se topase con la Draco ejerciendo su papel de prefecto, vigilando los pasillos en busca de alumnos menores quebrantando las normas del toque de queda.

Fue en ese momento en el que el moreno le vio alejarse en una postura rígida, como si el hecho de haber interrumpido algo tan personal entre Harry y ¿Su novia? Fuese lo más desagradable y al mismo tiempo doloroso que hubiese visto en mucho tiempo, casi tanto como el nuevo desprecio que este le hacía desde hacía semanas y sin entender la razón.

Podía joderse, irse con la comadreja menor y tener miles de escapadas románticas y un noviazgo insulso e insustancial, ni que a Draco le importase una reverenda mierda lo que sea que hicieran esos dos en su tiempo libre.

Porque no le importaba. No le importaba una mierda.

Esa noche, después de apartarla y dejarle en claro que no continuase con algo que definitivamente no les llevaba a ninguna parte, Harry llegó a la conclusión de que llevaba meses postergando aquella charla con la pelirroja por el simple hecho de que no conseguía encontrarla tan atractiva como debería hacerlo una mujer. Que no fantaseaba con tocarla, ni a ella ni a otras, porque era el cuerpo de un hombre lo que sus manos deseaban tocar y a la vez, ser tocado. Y no eran unas manos cualquiera las que deseaba, así como tampoco era un cuerpo cualquiera el que anhelaba. Había sido tan estúpido, pero aquel beso con Ginny por fin le abrió los ojos.

No le importó seguir al rubio por los pasillos de vuelta, así como tampoco el tener que bajar a pasos rápidos hasta la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin en las mazmorras del castillo, pero para su ingrata mala suerte, Draco ya no estaba a la vista y pudo comprobarlo cuando al subir a su dormitorio en la Torre y a través de su mapa del merodeador le ubicó en la que supuso era su habitación junto al resto de sus compañeros de cuarto.

-_Potter _–siseó con los dientes apretados, casi al punto de sentir sus caninos rechinar al desplazar las silabas de aquel apellido.- Suéltame.

Cansado, Harry decidió que a la mañana siguiente que ese día sería el indicado para disculparse por su comportamiento, por lo que antes de partir rumbo a las clases, justo en el pasillo colindante con el Comedor abordó a Malfoy, tomándolo del brazo sin presión, pero sí impidiéndole avanzar. No esperaba declararse, únicamente quería remediar su error, volver a ser su amigo, recuperar lo que tenían semanas antes. Pero debió pensar que no sería tan fácil como lo había planeado. El rubio parecía incluso más molesto de lo que lo recordaba aquellos días en los que este mismo fue a pedirle explicaciones de su abrupta indiferencia, y por tan solo un instante Harry deseó el poder patearse el trasero así mismo al apreciar en la mirada de Draco el resentimiento, el orgullo herido, como en otros años pasados.

Y al no obtener lo que había ordenado, el Slytherin simplemente se zafó de aquel agarre con molestia, maldiciendo el hecho de que no le importaba una mierda lo que había visto la noche anterior por mucho que él se repitiese en su mente que no era lo correcto.

Al verle marchar, Harry entendió que era su culpa, pero no por nada era un Gryffindor, y rendirse o darse por vencido no era algo que hiciese jamás.

La consecuencia de sus actos al perseguirle por el pasillo fue que un furioso Draco Malfoy sacase su varita e intentase lanzarle un Locomotor Wibbly, o más conocido como hechizo de piernas de gelatina, desencadenando que Harry se defendiese con un Expelliermus y a continuación el Slytherin se la devolviese con un Confundus, que gracias a los poderosos reflejos del moreno terminó por chocar contra una de las esquinas del pasillo, donde afortunadamente consiguió refugiarse, escuchando a continuación el bramido "_Deja de seguirme_" del otro chico al final del corredor.

No mejoraba en absoluto la situación que sus amigos le preguntasen que era lo que había ocurrido con Malfoy para que de pronto ya ni siquiera se hablasen, y como no podía ser de otra manera era Hermione la más insistente, quien con ayuda de Pansy, maldita la hora en la que habían comenzado a llevarse bien, trataban de sacar información cada una por su lado. Con nefastos resultados y tozudas negativas.

-_A ti lo que te pasa es que te jode que la Weasley ande babeando detrás de Potter, a mí no me engañas_.

Si Pansy había resultado a ojos de Draco ser una persona inteligente, en ese momento le estaba demostrando ser una auténtica bruja, y no en el buen sentido de la palabra. ¿Se había dado cuenta? ¿Tan transparente era? No, claro que no, un Malfoy no es transparente, un Malfoy sabe disimular a la perfección todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos.

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora eres una experta en Legeremancia? No me hagas reír._

La chica tan solo bufó con fastidio y con algo que Draco pudo apreciar en su mirada como suficiencia, porque ella lo sabía. _Oh, sí._ Parkinson era astuta y sigilosa, como una verdadera serpiente.

-_Y tú eres un Oclumante magnífico, pero no necesito usar esos trucos para darme cuenta._

Maldita arpía. Cuanto mal habían hecho al mundo juntando a la mente brillante de Granger con la perspicacia de Pansy.

A pesar de todo, pasaron varios días más donde esta vez era Draco quien ignoraba por completo a Harry, hasta que finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que ver aquella mirada de súplica, como si fuese un cachorro herido, en su rostro ya no le entusiasmaba tanto como al principio, donde creía que era la mejor venganza posible por todos los desplantes de Potter.

Finalmente, cediendo a la muda súplica y porque él era quien obviamente dirigía toda la situación y nadie más, esa mañana le envió por primera vez en semanas una nota a Harry durante las clases de la tarde, citándole después del día en la Sala de los Menesteres, donde tendrían toda la privacidad posible para arreglar sus diferencias.

Porque Harry tenía muchas explicaciones que darle después de haberle ignorado de aquel modo y haber comenzado con toda aquella discusión estúpida. Nadie jamás ignora la presencia de un Malfoy, ni siquiera el puto niño que vivió.

Ya recostado en su cama, fingiendo que dormía ante el resto de sus compañeros de habitación, Harry observaba su mapa, a la espera de ver el nombre de Malfoy abandonando las mazmorras. No le haría esperar, sabía cuanto le molestaba al rubio la impuntualidad, pero ya que el séptimo piso se encontraba a corta distancia de la Torre de Gryffindor y las Mazmorras de Slytherin por el contrario en la zona mas baja del castillo, pensó que lo más lógico sería que llegasen ambos a una hora similar para evitar una nueva y posible discusión acerca de sus "deplorables modales".

Cuando la pequeña mota andante sobre el pergamino que rezaba el nombre de "_Draco L. Malfoy"_ ya se encontraba cercana a los límites del cuarto piso, Harry se deshizo con lentitud de las sábanas que vagamente cubrían su cuerpo, revelando que se encontraba vestido con unos jeans y una simple camiseta de algodón. Se calzó sus zapatillas tratando de evitar el más mínimo ruido que pudiese alertar a cualquiera dentro del dormitorio, y finalmente caminó con discreción hasta la puerta, la cual hizo un leve chirrido hasta que fue cerrada por completo. El camino ya estaba despejado, y con más confianza bajó las escaleras hasta que llegó a la sala común escarlata.

-¿Adónde vas a estas horas?

-Joder… -Se llevó de manera inconsciente una mano al pecho, creyendo por un instante que el corazón se le saldría por la boca debido a la fuerte impresión.

Allí en el sillón central y sentada con un libro entre sus piernas junto a la chimenea, encontró la figura de su amiga Hermione, observándole con curiosidad, y hasta casi podía afirmar, con un brillo de suspicacia, como si prácticamente ya le estuviese gritando sin palabras. "_Sé perfectamente a dónde vas, pero quiero que me lo digas"_

-¿Y bien? –volvió a insistir.

-A dar una vuelta. –respondió sin siquiera mirarla, ya que de ese modo, le sería mas sencillo escaparse de ser cazado en su mentira.

-Oh, por favor. ¿A las 12 de la noche? –Ella se limitó a alzar una de sus cejas, dirigiéndole una mirada más que significativa. Si creía que le estaba engañando, suponía bastante mal, pero contrario a lo que pudiera esperar, Hermione se limitó a levantarse, tomar el libro que anteriormente leía y que por la portada supuso solo estaba usando de coartada para esperarle aparecer en la sala. Dio dos pasos al frente y seguidos de algunos más, se acercó al moreno, apoyó su mano libre; la zurda; contra el hombro de Harry y después desapareció por las escaleras de los dormitorios.- No lo estropees esta vez-

Contrariado por semejante declaración, la observó marchar hasta que su silueta se perdió en la escalera en espiral. Porque lo sabía... no entendía como, pero Hermione se había dado cuenta.

"**Harry ha salido de la sala común, va hacía allí"**

Escribió Hermione en un pergamino una vez estaba en el interior de su habitación. Aunque lo más sorprendente fue, que en el mismo trozo de papel, una caligrafía pulcra que ella no había escrito, le respondió por si sola a medida que las letras aparecían. Un simple hechizo de comunicación a distancia.

"**Draco también, le he visto salir. Después de todo lo que les hemos insistido ¡Por Merlin, Granger que si mañana no están juntos yo misma voy a matarles!"**

Sin poder evitarlo, Hermione se cubrió los labios con una de sus manos para evitar hacer ruido con su risa ante dicho mensaje. Porque sabía muy bien que un Slytherin siempre cumple con sus amenazas y Pansy no era una serpiente cualquiera.

Casi al final del pasillo, mientras Harry se dedicaba a dar los 3 pasos reglamentarios frente a la pared de la Sala para que esta apareciese y entonces pudo advertir la presencia de Draco acercándose. Lo supo por el sonido de sus zapatos caros repiqueteando contra el suelo a medida que caminaba, y así, una vez la puerta se irguió ante ambos con el pensamiento de "Quiero un lugar donde podamos conversar con calma", el rubio esperó a que Harry entrase primero para hacerlo él después y cerrar la puerta a continuación.

En un intento por recrear una habitación en su mente que no hiciera sentir incómodo a ninguno de los dos, ante ellos la sala consistió en una imitación de las estancias comunes de Hogwarts, aunque sin ningún color en particular. Las paredes eran de de un color neutro, los muebles de madera, constando de un sofá central más un par de sillones a los lados forrados con mullidos cojines de color crema y la chimenea con un abundante y confortador fuego.

El ambiente se sentía tenso, como si ninguno de los dos supiese quien era el que debía empezar, porque por un lado aunque Draco tenía mucho que exigir, al menos esperaba unas disculpas decentes y por otro lado, aunque Harry sabía que tenía mucho que explicar, también esperaba unas disculpas por haber casi sido hechizado días antes, así como por la actitud rencorosa de Draco hacía él.

-Cuando quieras puedes proceder a disculparte Potter, te estoy esperando, no tengo toda la noche. –Dijo el rubio mientras tanto y de manera desinteresada observaba sus uñas, como si el hecho de haber cedido a darle una oportunidad fuese una molestia.

-¿Qué? –Exclamó, con sus ojos esmeralda refulgiendo en algo que parecía indignación. – Malfoy, casi me hechizaste ayer. ¡Por dos veces! discúlpate tú también.

-¿Cómo dices? Si no me hubieses tratado como si fueses un acosador no tendría que haberme visto en la obligación de defenderme.

Eso era ridículo. La lógica de Draco le hacía ver como si Harry fuese el culpable de todo y tal vez tenía razón, al menos en una parte.

-Iba a disculparme pero comenzaste a ignorarme. ¡No me dejaste acercarme siquiera!

-Ojo por ojo, Potter.

"_Merlín, dame divina paciencia" _Pensó en ese momento Harry.

-¿Esperabas que te pidiese perdón sin dejarme hablarte antes? –Cuestionó con ironía el moreno y ante el rostro molesto del rubio, por tan solo un instante se sintió vencedor de aquella guerra de miradas. La suya sarcástica y la ceñuda de Malfoy.

-Tú fuiste el que comenzó con esto de "Seamos amigos, ya no hay motivos para odiarnos" –recitó tratando de imitar con sorna la voz de Harry, sin mucho éxito- Para después dejar de hablarme cuando pensaba que estábamos bien. Ni siquiera me dijiste porqué lo hiciste. ¿Crees que eso es justo?

No, no lo era y lo sabía, pero no era como si reconocer el motivo real les acercase más, sino que lo más probable es que terminase de alejarles del todo.

Pero que más daba ya, en realidad estaban alejados de todos modos.

Draco cruzó una de las piernas sobre la otra, observando directamente las llamas de la chimenea mientras esperaba pacientemente una respuesta a sus acusaciones, aunque lo que nunca esperó, fui oír semejante explicación.

-¿Qué pensarías si te dijese que estaba enfadado porque te vi con Parkinson en el baile de navidad? No es como si me fueses a sacar a bailar a mi… sé que es imposible entre dos...chicos, pero…

El pie que Draco se estaba encargando de hacer repiquetear contra el suelo de inmediato dejó de moverse. De pronto el resto de lo que Harry estaba hablando ya no tenía importancia, porque tan solo una frase se repetía constantemente en sus pensamientos _"Estaba enfadado porque te vi con Parkinson" _¿Qué era eso de bailar juntos además?

-¡¿La guerra hizo que te volvieses completamente loco?! –Exclamó, casi sin ser consciente de la intensidad con la que su voz había chillado de forma aguda aquella pregunta. Porque aunque un Malfoy_, jamás_, nunca pierde la calma, ahora la acababa de dar por extraviada en el momento en el que creyó pensar que Potter pudiese albergar sentimientos por él.

Porque de ser así, estaba jodido y esperanzado a partes iguales.

El rostro de Harry se convirtió en una mueca de la más pura desilusión en tan solo cuestión de segundos. Ya esperaba que Malfoy se sintiese asqueado al saberlo, pero aún así escucharlo de sus propios labios era peor que únicamente imaginarlo. Sin embargo y ya que había dado el paso, no se echaría atrás.

-Pensé que lo mejor era no hablarte, quise ser egoísta y no sufrir más por tenerte cerca, pero me seguías haciendo falta igual…-A pesar de no mirarle de frente, Harry no perdía detalle de las reacciones del Slytherin. Estaba tenso, mirando directamente a la chimenea de la sala sin casi apartar la mirada de las llamas mientas ambas manos las sostenía sobre sus rodillas, apretándolas, como si se estuviese conteniendo para lanzar su veneno en el momento más apropiado.

-Por eso te estabas besando con la comadreja junior, porque me echabas de menos ¿verdad? –escupió, dejando a flote por primera vez ante el otro su arranque de celos. Porque lo estaba, pero nunca lo reconocería abiertamente a menos que fuesen sutiles comentarios cargados de mordacidad.

-No yo…ella me besó de improviso y yo no supe como apartarla sin hacerle daño…-Balbuceó con cierta confusión, tratando entonces de enfocar la mirada plateada, aunque Draco se mostrase esquivo a ello.

-Oh, pobre Gryffindor, cuanta caballerosidad –volvió a escupir con su habitual sarcasmo.

-¡Malfoy! ¡Eres un imbécil!

Draco al fin le dio la cara ante el modo en el que Potter lo había nombrado, dispuesto a dejarle en claro que nadie le insultaba sin quedar impune, pero los brazos del moreno rápidamente se aferraron a sus brazos, retándolo con la mirada a ser sincero.

-Cualquiera diría que estas molesto por eso, tal vez no soy el único que se enfada por estupideces. –Harry sonrió de manera autosuficiente de tan solo imaginar estar en lo cierto en su teoría, pero de nuevo el rubio resultó ser toda una caja de sorpresas con su respuesta.

-Eres tan obtuso Potter, que no me sorprende tu grado de disfunción cerebral.

Eso era un insulto en toda regla, y sin embargo, aunque la sangre caliente en sus venas le gritaba que más que un beso lo que Malfoy necesitaba era un puñetazo en la cara, no podía dejar de apreciar desde esa cercanía la manera en la que sus labios se apretaban hasta convertirse en una línea ¿Eso eran celos? ¿Draco estaba celoso? Siempre se habían insultado, pero en esta ocasión algo parecía completamente distinto al pasado.

La mirada de Harry en ese instante decía tantas cosas al mismo tiempo. Rabia, confusión, _¿ilusión?_ Que Draco no pudo contenerse y finalmente dio el tiro de gracia, descubriéndose sin saberlo realmente.

-No estoy celoso si es lo que estás pensando, ¿Por la Weasley? Valgo mucho más que eso. –Su mirada normalmente despectiva mutó a una mueca sorprendida al descubrir a Harry sonreír a causa de sus palabras. Y no es como si el Niño Dorado se estuviese burlando de él, sino mas bien como si en un una muda declaración le estuviese gritando que era un absoluto mentiroso. Las manos de Harry en ese instante no lo dudaron, y con suma lentitud comenzaron a acariciar los brazos del rubio, los mismos que no había soltado desde hace rato, y que ahora, ya no parecían tan tensos como al principio. Y después, pensando que tal vez sería lo mas seguro, se quitó sus gafas, dejándolas a un lado del sillón colindante.

Oh, por Morgana. ¿A quien estaba engañando a esas alturas? Draco moría de ganas de besar aquella boca tan deseable. Aquella boca que… lentamente comenzaba a acercarse.

-¿Que es lo que quieres en realidad, Draco? –susurró Harry, justo al oído de Draco, de manera lenta, persuasiva y sugerente. Esperaba no cometer un error, pero de aquella respuesta, dependería todo.

-A ti... –respondió en un susurro también, ladeando entonces su rostro, deslizando a su paso su perfilada nariz a contra la mejilla de Harry, hasta que de nuevo sus rostros quedaron de frente. Y de nuevo, aquellos labios tentadores se acercaron _lentamente_ hasta que toparon con sus propios labios. Y él se encontró respondiendo con ímpetu, con devoción incluso, convirtiéndose ambos en un revoltijo de labios, lenguas, dientes y manos que sin control buscaban saciar la ansiedad acumulada por días, tal vez semanas.

Harry, quien hasta el momento había tenido una experiencia nefasta en la materia de la seducción, y por consiguiente, en dar besos, de pronto se encontró sometido a aquella boca experta que parecía saber muy bien lo que hacía y como. Llegando a hacerle gemir dentro de aquel beso. Porque lo estaba haciendo, estaba rogando porque nunca necesitasen aire, y que así esa boca jamás le abandonase. No ahora que había descubierto su sabor y lo mucho que era capaz de provocarle con tan ínfimo contacto.

Draco era una persona dominante, a la que nada podía escapar de su control. Compartir no estaba dentro de sus estadísticas, y se encargó de demostrarlo personalmente en el momento en el que sus labios comenzaron a descender por el mentón de Harry, hasta llegar al cuello, donde mordió marcando su lugar.

Un abrupto jadeo brotó en ese instante de los ahora hinchados labios de Harry, mientras sus manos a tientas continuaron el recorrido por el esbelto pero también tonificado cuerpo de Draco, adentrándose entonces entre la camisa y el pantalón de la más fina seda. Porque hasta en esos momentos, desaliñado, con la ropa descolocada y el pelo alborotado tras que Harry se aferrase a sus cabellos mientras se besaban, Draco Malfoy era la cosa más sexy que había visto nunca antes.

Recostados en el sofá, con Draco acomodado entre las piernas de Harry dieron rienda suelta a lo que su cuerpo les demandaba, tocándose por sobre sus prendas, desnudándose entre besos, volviendo a acariciarse sin ropa de por medio que dificultase el suave tacto de sus pieles. Para Harry la piel de Draco era como el marfil, tan blanco, pero duro y musculado en su justa medida en la zona del abdomen, y para Draco, descubrir el sabor de Harry al besarlo, morderlo, se sentía como haber vuelto a descubrir uno de los mejores caprichos para su refinado y exquisito paladar.

Pronto liberarse de sus prendas inferiores se tornó en una necesidad, y Harry fue el primero en hacerse cargo de desabotonar el ceñido pantalón de Draco y adentrar a continuación su mano dentro de ellos, maravillándose de la dureza que había conseguido con sus caricias, Draco así por él, solo por él, regalándole un delicado y masculino gemido placentero al primer vaivén de sus dedos por sobre aquella pieza de su anatomía.

Igualmente, el rubio se deshizo de los pantalones gastados del héroe, llevándose al tirar de ellos inclusive la ropa interior. Siendo tal su ansiedad y anhelo que deseó realmente escucharle rogar, como estaba prácticamente seguro no lo habría hecho nadie hasta ahora. Centrando en los besos que de manera dispar se dedicaba a depositar entre el pecho del moreno, su mano lista y dispuesta comenzó a bombear a ritmo lento y desquiciante la pulsante erección entre sus dedos. Y es que Harry, a pesar de su inexperiencia en el sexo, si que se había hecho asi mismo trabajos manuales, como cualquier muchacho de su edad. Por lo que, tan solo intentó hacerle al rubio, lo mismo que a el mismo le gustaba hacerse cuando se acariciaba en las duchas. Manipulando sus dedos al descender, presionando con tibieza al ascender por el tronco, jugando con su pulgar alrededor de la cabeza del glande hasta presionar con su pulgar la hendidura. Y a Draco eso parecía enloquecerlo, pues su tibio aliento al jadear chocaba directamente sobre su piel mientras cada uno de los besos del rubio se transformaban en succiones y mordidas a lo largo de su cuerpo, concretamente en la zona erógena de sus pezones.

El vaivén errático de sus manos mientras cada uno se dedicaba a acariciar al otro lentamente fue descendiendo, siendo Draco el primer que hizo que su muñeca dejase de girar alrededor del miembro de Harry.

-Voltéate…

Murmuró con una voz cargada de deseo, dejando el espacio necesario para que así el moreno procediese a girar sobre su cuerpo, dándole la espalda. Las manos ansiosas de Draco recorrieron la espalda, las caderas, las nalgas, apresando estas entre sus palmas al mismo tiempo en el que las separaba para asi lentamente, y con decisión comenzar a descender.

-Draco…

-Shh… Esto va a encantar, Harry.

Siseó, perfilando entre sus labios una más que descarada sonrisa ante lo que estaría a punto de hacer, y aunque Harry no pudo verla, si pudo intuirlo al sentir el aire de la respiración de Draco chocar contra una de sus nalgas.

Su cuerpo se estremeció de pies a cabeza ante la tibieza del aliento de Draco sobre un lugar tan íntimo, realmente moría de vergüenza, pero también sentía la ansiedad de comprobar que tan bien podía llegar a sentirse aquello.

-Oh, Morgana bendita_, "Y tan bien que se sentía_" –jadeó, la lengua de Draco moviéndose en círculos sobre su trasero lo dejó totalmente sin palabras, en blanco, y cuando el musculo rosado y resbaladizo se oprimió, adentrándose en el interior de su culo si creyó ver estrellas, implorando porque jamás se detuviese.

Los dedos de Draco se sostenían a sus nalgas, hasta el punto de oprimir aquella carne con fuerza entre sus falanges, hundiéndose con su lengua en aquella fruncida entrada que a su paso se ceñía, casi cortándole la respiración.

Chupó, succionó, besó y lamió, impregnando sus oídos con todos y cada uno de aquellos gloriosos gemidos, y cuando pensó que Harry al fin estaba listo, adentró uno de sus dedos mientras su lengua continuaba impregnando de saliva y moviéndose en círculos alrededor, hasta que pudo ser un segundo el que le siguiese al primero.

-Harry, si te vieses… eres tan sexy –dijo con voz ahogada por la excitación, mientras su mano libre ahora se dedicaba a acariciarse así mismo, incapaz de aguantar por más tiempo aquella visión que era el cuerpo de Harry, de _su Harry_.

-Draco, ya voy a… -pero su frase no llegó a terminó, pues con profundo descontento los dedos de Draco lo abandonaron, dejándole vacío y necesitado, al casi borde de su orgasmo. Aunque segundos después, no eran los dedos, sino el miembro del otro lo que se rozaba entre sus nalgas, presionando su entrada.

Dolía, demonios. Tan solo con sentir la cabeza del pene, pero soportó a medida que el tronco se daba paso a través de sus entrañas, apretando la mandíbula para evitar gritar de dolor, pero sin conseguir que el quejido se reprimiese.

-Oh, Harry, eres tan… -Draco jadeó, abrumado por la placentera sensación que era estar en el interior de Harry, y siendo consciente de que debía esperar, una vez todo estuvo dentro sus labios besaron la nuca desnuda, el comienzo de la espalda, los hombros, buscando relajar al chico bajo su cuerpo.- Harry… te sientes tan caliente, necesito moverme –un nuevo beso en su hombro, una pequeña mordida, y sus caderas se agitaron lentamente contra el cuerpo en su posesión.

Lo que en principio comenzó siendo suave, se tornó profundo, con Draco golpeando sus caderas contra sus nalgas y en busca de aquel punto en su interior que le hiciera gozar hasta la extenuación. Uno que al parecer se le estaba resistiendo al no encontrar la posición adecuada.

El dolor no desaparecía, y aunque ya no era tan insistente como al principio, no era capaz de concentrarse tan solo en el placer. La erección pulsante invadiéndole no era fácil de olvidar, asi como tampoco lo era la punzada que parecía quemarle con cada arremetida. Su quijada apretada, en un intento por no preocupar a Draco de improviso se abrió, siendo entonces un sonido desconocido, un grito de placer intenso y descontrolado el que brotase desde lo hondo de su garganta. No sabía como, pero en una de las nuevas arremetidas, con un ángulo distinto algo en su interior se había accionado, mandando una descarga eléctrica a lo largo de su espalda, y que directamente fue a parar a su entrepierna.

-Es aquí… -susurró el rubio, volviendo a golpearle en el mismo punto, logrando que la espalda de Harry se arquease de manera deliciosa contra el sofá, volviéndolo a hacer gemir como si la vida le fuese en ello.

La olvidada erección de Harry volvió a ser dolorosa, tanto que en un intento por aliviarse rogó por ser tocado, y Draco aceptó gustoso, provocando que el frenético ritmo de sus caderas se igualase al de su muñeca mientras esta agitaba sin descanso el duro y goteante miembro de Potter.

Un duro orgasmo les golpeó, brotando desde lo más profundo de Harry hasta la mano resbaladiza y húmeda del Slytherin, y a su vez, siendo este el que explotase en el interior del Gryffindor.

Cansados, sudorosos y desnudos, ambos se abrazaron en la sala llena de oscuridad, tan solo iluminada por el resto de apenas unas pocas brasas que habían sobrevivido de aquel creciente fuego. Draco aplicó un hechizo de limpieza tras invocar su varita con un silencioso _Accio. _Mientras tanto Harry, abrazado a su cintura apoyaba su mejilla contra el limpio de cualquier rastro de sudor por la reciente actividad, pecho de Draco.

-Mmh eso ha sido, _wow –_exclamó Harry, cerrando los ojos mientras una sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

-Lo sé –Sonó lleno de falso orgullo Draco, no ocultando tampoco la sonrisa que pugnó por brotar de sus labios mientras tanto una de sus manos acariciaba lentamente la espalda del moreno.

-Eres un engreído –Sentenció el moreno, pues aunque sabía que Malfoy no era sincero, dejar de discutir por pequeñeces para ellos ya se tornaba imposible.

-No te quejabas hace un momento –Volvió a asegurar el rubio, y antes de escuchar una nueva protesta inclinó sus labios contra los de Harry, uniendo sus bocas en un pequeño pero cariñoso beso con el que, sin pretenderlo dijo más que con muchas de sus habituales y rebuscadas palabras.- Harry, yo…es decir, tú…

-Me gustas y estaba celoso, pero ya veo que no tenía motivos…-recitó, completando de algún modo las palabras de Draco y al mismo tiempo, confesando algo que entre ambos era totalmente mutuo. Y el rubio únicamente inclinó su rostro, besando la sien donde aquellos cabellos como un nido de pájaros tan suaves, como no creía que lo fuesen le acogieron al hundir su mentón entre ellos.

En un apacible silencio continuaron abrazándose, disfrutando simplemente de la comodidad del cuerpo ajeno colindante con su propia piel. Con sus manos entrelazadas hasta que el sueño les venció sin remedio.

Ese era el comienzo de una nueva historia, con un final indefinido, pero posiblemente y casi podían asegurarlo sin la menor duda, feliz. Porque cuando el amor es verdadero, las peleas pueden comenzar por la cosa más tonta, logrando la reconciliación más dulce.

**FIN**

**Notas Finales: **Gracias por leer, espero que hayais disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo escribiendolo.


End file.
